


See Me After Class

by emphasisonem



Series: The Wedding Date [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky stares at the lined pink slip of paper with the word DETENTION typed across the top in big block print and feels arousal punch through him, invading his bloodstream like the world’s most pleasant fever. He reads:</p><p>  <i>Mr. Barnes,</i><br/><i>It has come to my attention that you have been cutting class. Please report to detention after class.</i></p><p>  <i>Signed,</i><br/><i>Mr. Steven Rogers</i><br/><i></i><br/><b><i>Holy shit.</i></b><br/><br/>In which Steve delivers on that roleplay promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a couple of different things, but I figured it'd only be fair to deliver on the whole roleplay sex thing. Hope you enjoy!

Bucky doesn’t see the envelope under his paperweight when he slumps into his desk chair at 4 p.m., completely exhausted but satisfied. It had taken several long meetings, but he had landed a new account potentially worth millions for the firm. He might even get to leave nearly on time today because of that.

He checks his email, fires off a few responses and begins searching for a pen to jot down a few ideas for the new client’s first ad campaign to discuss with Steve in the morning when he finds the envelope.

 _James Barnes_ is scrawled across the front in Steve’s spidery-thin script and Bucky wonders what on earth the younger man left him a note for when they work in the same damn building. _Probably some cutesy little love letter with a doodle_ , he thinks with a smile. Steve’s a sap like that.

Except that’s not what it is _at all._

Bucky stares at the lined pink slip of paper with the word DETENTION typed across the top in big block print and feels arousal punch through him, invading his bloodstream like the world’s most pleasant fever. He reads:

 _Mr. Barnes,  
_ _It has come to my attention that you have been cutting class. Please report to detention after class._

 _Signed,  
_ _Mr. Steven Rogers_

**_Holy shit._ **

Bucky races through the rest of his work half hard and leaves the office at 5 p.m. on the dot.

 

* * *

  

Bucky walks through the door at 5:24, but Steve is nowhere to be seen. Honestly, he’s a little disappointed, but Steve’s probably just out taking Lola for her walk.

Except that can’t be right because Lola is lying placidly in her crate, tail thumping the floor at the sight of Bucky. He smiles, walking over and scratching her behind a floppy ear through the bars.

“Hey, baby girl,” Bucky coos. “You miss me?” Lola’s tongue is hanging out of her mouth and her doggy smile just melts Bucky’s heart. He goes to open the door to the crate when he hears footsteps behind him.

“Mr. Barnes,” Steve says cooly, striding toward him, and Bucky’s mouth goes dry. “Glad you could make it. You’re late.”

“Sorry, Steve, I-” but before Bucky can finish that sentence, Steve is right in front of him, tangling a hand in his hair, pulling hard, and Bucky cries out, surprised and _definitely_ aroused.

“You will address me as Mr. Rogers or sir, James,” Steve commands, and holy shit Bucky did not expect Steve using his given name would send fire racing through his veins, but it does. “Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Bucky gasps out. Steve tugs harder and Bucky moans.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Bucky amends, and Steve smiles.

“Very good,” the blond purrs, licking a stripe up Bucky’s neck and nipping at his ear. Bucky shudders. “Now, follow me and we can discuss your punishment.”

Steve steps back and Bucky gets the opportunity to observe his husband. He’s wearing those fucking glasses of course, but he’s added a tweed jacket over his usual shirt and tie. It’s even got leather elbow patches, and Bucky wonders if Steve bought it just for this. He feels a little light-headed at the thought.

Bucky follows Steve into their bedroom, and _Jesus Christ Steve went out and got one of those old-fashioned desks._ Bucky can barely breathe.

“Now, James,” Steve is standing just behind Bucky now, his breath ghosting on the brunet’s neck. “At this school, we don’t hold with cutting class. You need to be taught a lesson.”

Bucky nods. “Yes, sir.”

“I want you to unbuckle your belt and undo your pants,” Steve’s hands are sliding down his sides, and _oh god_ , Bucky’s going to have to fight not to come too soon once they begin in earnest. “Then I want you to slide them off and go bend over that desk. Understood?”

“Yes,” Bucky whispers. “Yes, Mr. Rogers, I understand.”

“Good. Do it.”

Bucky does. Steve is right behind him as soon as he’s bent over, hand cupping the smooth swell of his ass, rubbing gently.

“Are you ready?” Steve asks, and the sternness is still there, but Bucky knows what Steve is asking. Steve wants to know he’s okay with what’s about to happen.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky breathes.

Bucky knows the hard smack is coming, but it still manages to be a surprise.

“Ahh!” Bucky cries out, hips thrusting forward slightly.

“You’ll get one for every class you’ve missed, Mr. Barnes,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly in his ear, and Bucky might die he’s so hard. “Ten in all.”

“Yes, yes, sir,” Bucky groans. “Please.”

With every smack, Bucky grows harder. Steve puts plenty of force into each, but rubs gently between them, soothing Bucky as he goes. By the time Steve’s done, Bucky is panting and his cock is leaking.

“Very good, Mr. Barnes,” Steve whispers, turning him around. He lays a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips, then says, “I think you deserve a reward. Would you like a reward?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky says. “Please.”

Steve smiles darkly and a shiver of anticipation rolls through Bucky as the blond sinks to his knees. Steve’s eyes are dark with lust as he gazes up at Bucky, taking his cock in one swallow.

“God, _yes_ ,” Bucky gasps. “Please, sir.”

Steve bobs his head slowly up and down, his tongue working Bucky’s shaft masterfully. Bucky shakes and moans above his husband, his hips bucking as Steve sucks hard on the tip.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Bucky cries, and Steve pulls away.

“I hope you’re not about to come, Mr. Barnes,” Steve growls. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

“Please, sir,” Bucky gasps. “Please. Need you.”

Steve kisses along Bucky’s jawline, grazing it with his teeth. “Tell me what you need, James.”

“Need you to fuck me, sir,” Bucky breathes, chest heaving. “Please.”

“So polite, Mr. Barnes,” Steve grins, pushing Bucky back toward their bed. “We may make a decent student of you yet.”

They undress hurriedly, both eager to get their hands on each other. Steve reaches for the lube on their bedside table, coating his fingers liberally before sliding them in, and Bucky moans at the sensation. Steve slowly stretches him out, grazing his prostate several times. Bucky is a shaking, sweaty, begging mess by the time Steve is adding a third finger to his ministrations.

“Please, sir,” Bucky groans. “Oh, _shit_ , need you. Need you now.”

“So demanding,” Steve croons. “Insubordinate, even. We may need to schedule another detention for you, Mr. Barnes.”

“If you think it’s necessary, sir,” Bucky gasps. “Please, just fuck me.”

Steve’s grin is feral, and _Christ,_  Bucky has no idea how he convinced this man to marry him because he is perfect, he is the answer to Bucky’s every fantasy.

“If you insist,” Steve grins, and then he’s sliding slowly into Bucky.

“So tight for me, James,” Steve groans. “So good.”

“ _Please,”_ Bucky moans, and sighs with relief as Steve’s pulls back and slides home _hard_.

Bucky wraps his ankles around Steve, panting and crying out as his husband fucks him into the mattress. His hands are fisted in the sheets and his skin is slick with sweat as he brings his hips up to meet each of Steve’s thrusts.

Steve threads both of his hands through Bucky’s hair, tugging gently as he slides in and out of the brunet’s entrance.

“Harder,” Buck grits out through clenched teeth. “Please, sir.”

“If that’s what you want, James,” Steve grunts, picking up his pace and pulling Bucky’s hair harder. Bucky screams, the mix of pleasure and pain obliterating his senses, his body consumed with animal need.

Steve pounds into Bucky, still in complete control even as Bucky’s thrusts upward to meet him become ever more erratic.

“Sir,” Bucky moans. “ _Close._ ”

Steve tugs hard on Bucky’s hair and he groans. “Ask me nicely if you can come, Mr. Barnes.”

Steve is going to be the death of him, Bucky thinks.

“Please, can I come, sir?” Bucky sobs out, voice breaking as he shakes with need. Bucky’s orgasm is imminent, but he holds on, waits for Steve’s permission.

“I think you’ve earned it,” Steve growls low in his ear. “Come for me, James.”

Bucky comes, shuddering in Steve’s arms, crying out his husband’s name. Steve’s thrusts grow more erratic, and moments later he’s groaning Bucky’s name and gasping through his own release.

Steve pulls out, drawing Bucky into his arms and running soothing fingers through his hair.

“Was that ok?” Steve whispers. “That was good for you? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, Stevie,” Bucky smiles. “That was fucking _incredible._ ”

The grin that lights up Steve’s face is beatific and Bucky takes a moment to admire his handsome face, skin flushed and eyes bright.

“Good,” Steve breathes. He slides out of bed and pads out of their bedroom. He comes back with a damp washcloth and Lola in tow, tail wagging frantically. Steve cleans them up, and then Lola jumps into bed with them, curling up by their feet.

Steve lies down beside Bucky, and Bucky cups the blond’s face, kissing him slow and deep. Even after sex, the fire for this man burns low in his belly and he prays that won’t ever go away.

“I have some aloe,” Steve says as Bucky settles in his arms.

“Later,” Bucky kisses Steve’s neck gently. “Wanna cuddle.”

“And you call me a sap,” Steve smiles at him, and Bucky's heart is so full of love for this man he might burst.

“You are,” Bucky pokes Steve. “‘S why I love you.”

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve grins, and there’s not chance in hell Bucky will ever get tired of hearing those words.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
